


Anna Paquin & Stephen Moyer

by JanersM



Category: True Blood
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Co-Stars - Freeform, Comic Con, Digital Art, F/M, Married Couple, Photosets, Photoshop, Tumblr, edits, premieres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanersM/pseuds/JanersM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't really stand Bill & Sookie together on True Blood, but off-screen, Anna and Stephen are just so adorable together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna Paquin & Stephen Moyer

**Author's Note:**

> None are bases, unless stated. No hotlinking. Credit if you use; comments are appreciated. Legit concrit is awesome, too, but bashing/excessive snarkiness isn't wanted. Please do not repost my graphics on other websites without asking for my permission.
> 
> I can also be found on LiveJournal (likesototallyme), Twitter (JanersM), and Tumblr (janersm). Also, if you enjoy them, please feel free to like me on Facebook at: https://www.facebook.com/likesototallyme
> 
> Oh, and I try to post all of my graphics to a gallery at: http://arts.likesototally.me
> 
> Images are thumbnails, clicking leads to full-size picture.

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  | 


End file.
